


The Path Towards Hope

by CommanderRaccoon13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, Supercorpchild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderRaccoon13/pseuds/CommanderRaccoon13
Summary: The year is 2049. Supergirl is dead. Heroes are forced to hide in the shadows, hunted for sport. The only way to save the future, is to change the past. Enter Kara and Lena's daughter, who travels thirty years into the past in hopes of changing everything and saving her family.Also on FanFiction! Under the same name, by CommanderRaccoon13.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	1. Hope

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello my dear readers! And may I welcome you to this fantastic ride of a story! I've been toying with the idea of writing a Supercorp story since I first stumbled across Supergirl right when it's second season came to Netflix and Katie McGrath waltzed into my world like the magnificent woman she is. I never had the muster to actually sit down and write one out, because I always felt like I could never do this ship its justice. So when this idea came into my head one day, I thought, "Hey, why not give it a try?" And after many failed attempts these past few years at this story, I think I have a pretty good idea for a plot. This chapter is extremely short. I know. I didn't want to give up too much in the first chapter, because once I get started with the rest of it, I feel like it's just going to flow out without control. I wanted to keep this story nice and neat.
> 
> As far as my other stories go, I haven't given up on WITS. I've just had a horrible case of writer's block this past semester of college and work always keeps me so busy. And with the next semester literally right around the corner, I've been so focused on that, that any mojo I felt for WITS has evaded me. I still plan on continuing the story, especially since I basically left it on the plot's climax. I'll get around to it eventually. I still have hopes and dreams for it.
> 
> But now we continue on with this story. This will basically take place right before the crossover event, so it will be like all the Earth's being destroyed never happened. Sorry if I just ruined the crossover event for anyone. So Lena knows about Kara, and she's angry. Everything else that had happened in the series has happened as well. Nothing is really changing, just that eventually Kara and Lena will get together. And we get to meet Supercorp's kid! She's enjoyable to write. I still have no idea what L name to use for her. If you all have any ideas, feel free to leave a comment and maybe I'll be able to choose her name that way. Let me know what you all think so far. I'll update as soon as I can.
> 
> ~CommanderRaccoon

Ch:1

Hope, by it's very definition is something regarded with the highest honor by my family. Both my mother and her cousin proudly bore their home planet's symbol of hope for many years. They protected this world, and others, until their very faces became the universal symbol of hope for anyone who was willing to accept and believe in it. Not everyone did. My mother used to tell me that there could never be good without evil, light without darkness. That no matter how horrible things seemed at the moment, hope would light the way, would always be the most powerful weapon someone could hold.

Hope let me down in the most horrific of ways.

Hope wasn't what I was clinging to when I watched my mother's last fight, when her lifeless body was falling to the earth at a speed only I could bare witness to. Hope wasn't pouring down like the rain was that nigh, like a vail of blurred colors and outlines molding together to create one blurry vision of the fight that changed the world, changed my world. And hope most certainly wasn't there when I was presented my mother's cape at her funeral.

It's easy to say that I haven't had much hope these past four years. Not when superheroes have become public enemy number one, hunted down for sport and exploited on a nation-wide basis.

But hope is all I have at the moment…standing exactly thirty years in the past, on the same sidewalk my mother died on, staring up at the rays of sunshine reflecting off the building's outer layer of glass panels, hoping that I could convince the past self of the person who sent me here, to help fix the future.

Exactly how…I hadn't gotten that far yet.


	2. L-Corp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up, everybody? I'm so excited that this story has gotten so much positive feedback from one chapter, and a short one at that. I've been so stoked to sit down, finish and upload this chapter that I've neglected doing any of my school work for the first week of the semester. This chapter was so exciting to write, especially following the events of the end of the crisis. If you haven't seen it yet, I won't give away any spoilers, but you should watch it as soon as you can.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter was always meant to be the big reveal on Lena's end. I wanted to have their daughter meet her first, as it was her who originally sent her back to the past to fix everything. The dialogue might not be exactly where I wanted it to be, but it's what I got when I imagine a perfect mixture of Kara and Lena and how they both talk and act. I hope you all enjoy this update. Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~Commander

Chapter Two:

"Good evening and welcome to L-Corp plaza. How can I help you?"

"Yes. I need to speak with Ms. Luthor. As soon as possible."

The man behind the front desk, who finally looked up from what looked like his latest subscription of Sports Illustrated, one eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Do you have an appointment with Ms. Luthor?"

Taking note of the clock on the wall behind him, I quickly shook my head as I tried to come up with the perfect excuse that would get me pass this dude and security. "No. I do not, but I-."

"Well I am sorry, young lady, but unless you have an appointment I'm afraid that Ms. Luthor is too busy to speak with you. If you would like, I could contact her upstairs assistant and schedule you in for a meeting at a later date."

"No. You don't understand. I need to speak with Ms. Luthor. Right now."

A few moments of silence passed as I stared down this man, wondering why I hadn't thought of a good excuse before bursting into here demanding to speak with the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company. Probably not my best idea, but hey, what's a girl gonna do in the middle of a crisis?

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the man behind the desk let out a sigh before pressing the call button on the button built into his desk. "Jess? I am so sorry to bother you, but there's a young lady down here demanding to speak to Ms. Luthor. Does she have any openings today?"

Following a short sound of static, the familiar voice came through from the opposite end. "No, I'm sorry. Ms. Luthor's schedule is booked. However, there is an opening for next Tuesday. Would that suffice?"

"I know about experiment KR-113!"

As the man went to respond to the question, I quickly blurted out the first thing that came to mind, hoping that Jess had heard me. A few more moments of silence followed, until Jess' voice interrupted the silence. "Noah, can you please send our guest upstairs with a visitor's pass? Ms. Luthor's schedule has just opened up long enough for her to speak with her."

Grumbling to himself, the man responded before handing over the laminated visitor's pass. "Use the elevator. Ms. Luthor's office is located on the top floor."

Letting out a sigh of relief, I took the pass and made my way over towards the elevator, scanning it across the verification checkpoint before the man behind the desk could instruct me to do so. His eyes continued to follow me up until the elevator doors closed, successfully allowing me to breath normally.

So that hadn't gone exactly as planned.

In fact, that whole scenario would have went way better if I had just kept my cool.

The ding of the elevator startled me out of my thoughts, and I silently gripped the visitor's pass a little tighter in my hand as I made my way down the long hallway, taking in my surroundings as I did. Not much was different. The place was just as modern and devoid of feeling as ever. Just thirty years younger...

Rounding the corner of the hallway, I noticed that Jess was already standing in front of her desk, tablet placed in the crook of her elbow, a smile plastered on her face. A smile that I was regularly familiar with. It was the same smile that she would use on investors and board members, people who who deemed threats. And something was slightly unsettling at seeing that smile directed towards me.

"Hello. Ms. Luthor is just finishing her conference call. You can go ahead and head in. Can I get you anything?"

"No. Thank you."

With a nod, Jess opened up the double doors, at which I hesitated at slightly before stepping into the office. Still sitting in front of the office couch was the same table that held the same chess pieces that I knew like the back of my hand, had learnt the game with and played more times than I could irony at the way some things never change almost caused me to smile, until the closing of the doors behind me forced my attention away from the chess pieces and towards the ceiling-to-floor glass windows, and emerald green eyes.

"You caused quite the stirrup in my lobby."

Gulping slightly, I cleared my throat before taking a few more steps into the office, placing myself a few feet away from her desk. "I-."

"Why don't you just tell me who you are and why you know about the ongoing, private experiments of L-Corp?"

The question came out a bit icy, and I could feel myself shrinking away slightly under the intense look I was receiving, glancing out of the corner of my eye when the sound of a phone unlocking caught my attention. "Right. I have a perfectly reasonable explanation for all of this. And it doesn't require your assistant calling security. I know the speaker on your desk is on. You can tell Jess to stand down. Ben's services are not required. Not for me."

Unsurprisingly enough, the woman in front of me showed no signs of surprise. She calmly glanced down at the speaker on her phone before pressing a button. "Alright. I'm not sure how you knew any of that, but if you would kindly just tell me what it is you want, we can-."

"I need your help."

"My help with what?"

Weighing my options, I eventually let out a sigh before shaking my head. "I guess the best place to start would be by introducing myself. My name is Ali. And as crazy and impossible as this is going to sound, I'm not from here. Not this time, at least. I'm from thirty years into the future, and I came here because I need your help saving said future."

One perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose. "And you expect me to believe all that?"

"Not exactly. I knew it would take some...reasoning or proof for your to believe me. I'm willing to let you take a blood sample from me, if that will help."

"How would a blood sample help prove anything?"

Rolling up the sleeve of my shirt, I revealed the slightly faded black letters and numbers imprinted on my inner wrist. "Because no matter what time, whether it's future or past, L-Corp will recognize my blood. This place created me."

Green eyes scanned over the letters and numbers before meeting my own once again, this time with less distrust and more confusion. "L-Corp created you? That's imp-."

"Impossible? Well, where I come from, impossible isn't it our vocabulary. If I let you run the tests, and I can prove to you that I am who I am, will you give me ten minutes to tell you why I'm here and why I need your help?"

After a brief pause, the woman rose from her desk, glancing down at the various stack of paperwork littering its surface. "I still don't understand why taking a blood sample would help. Even if I did run it against L-Corp's databases, it wouldn't tell me anything besides that somehow you're connected to my company. It's not enough proof for me to believe you, so unless you have something else, you can leave the same way you came in."

"The databases won't tell you that I have a connection to this company. At least not yet. They'll prove that I'm connected to you."

Once again, another pause took over, the tension in the room rising with every second ticking past that neither one of us said anything. This apparent staring match that I was locked in wouldn't be ending any time soon. Neither one of us would look away first. It wasn't in our nature to do so. Losing and backing down wasn't something I was raised to do. So in order to do the best I could at ending this, I kept my eyes locked with hers as I said the only thing I could at that moment.

"I'm your daughter."


	3. A Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Here's chapter three as promised. This chapter, however, is mostly just a little insight to the events leading up to the beginning of the story. I wanted to give you all some scenes of Ali and everyone in the future, and there will be plenty of them.
> 
> This was mostly just a filler chapter, as I'm still working on the next part of the story where Ali explains everything to Lena. But I still wanted to give you all something, so I gave you all this kinda of sad portion of this story. There is a moment between future Alex and Ali, and a moment between Ali and future Lena. I absolutely love writing them together and I plan on updating again soon.
> 
> Let me know what you all think!
> 
> ~Commander

Chapter Three:

National City: 2049

"...standing here, at the memorial monument, where four years ago today, our beloved hometown hero was struck down. The monument, donated by an anonymous member of the community, serves as a representation of what the world lost that day. Supergirl."

Even I couldn't help the snort that quietly came out of me as I stood off to the side of the festivities, listening in on the various interviews that the news staff was conducting. "Anonymous donor, my ass."

If only everyone here knew the story behind this place. The story behind the thirty-foot metal statue that stood proudly in the center of the park, my family's house crest perfectly centered at the foot of my mother's replica. Every piece of metal held a different story, as each piece was taken from one of my mother's battles. From the first time she outed herself as Supergirl, the plane she kept from crashing, to the broken off pieces of Fort Rozz, each piece was so much more important than anyone here realized. And it wasn't the first time I've found myself standing in the center of the memorial, staring up at the legacy that was handed down to me.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Without having to look away from the statue, I shrugged a shoulder as my aunt walked up next to me, scanning the statue and the festivities around us herself. "Just needed some air."

"Weird. The last I remember, you said you were going to the bathroom. Two hours later and no one can get a hold of you. Do you know how worried we've all been? On this day especially, Ali. You scared us all."

Swallowing the lump of pent up emotion in my throat, I finally tore my eyes away from the statue to look over at my aunt. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just...leave. I just couldn't stand in that room with everything so quiet. We do this every year, and I hate it."

"And you couldn't just tell us that? Or at least your mother?"

At that thought alone, the few tears that had been welling up behind my eyes for the better part of the afternoon finally seeped through, leaving burning tracks as they ran down my cheeks. "I miss her."

``

Letting out a sigh, my aunt wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me into her side. "I know, kiddo. I miss her, too." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I hesitated outside the penthouse door, flipping my key over and over in my hand.

"You know, you're going to have to eventually go in and face the music, kiddo."

Wincing slightly at the voices that drifted through the door and to my ears, I turned slightly to look at Alex. "Was she mad?"

My aunt shrugged, taking the key from my hand before opening the door and throwing an arm over my shoulders, leading us into the penthouse. "She was upset...justifiably. Worried about you. But I texted her before we left the park to tell her I found you. But I don't think she was mad, honey."

As soon as the sound of the penthouse door closing echoed throughout the living room, the conversation in the next room stopped completely, but I let Alex guide me from the front entrance to the kitchen, where everyone had been gathered before I took my unexpected leave of absence. Most everyone was still here. Aunt Kelly and Uncle James were still seated at the kitchen table, various photographs and other pieces of paper scattered around them. I had yet to look at the stack, knowing that each piece was something of my mother's or held her picture, and just the thought of look at them made my stomach churn slightly.

For a few moments, everyone was quiet, and a quick glance around the room made me realize that my mother's presence was not here, and that like Aunt Alex said, I should probably just face the music and go find her.

Stepping away from my aunt, who gave my shoulder a squeeze before letting me go, I mumbled my apologies to the others into the room before making my way down the extensive hallway of rooms until I stopped at one in particular, not having to strain my super hearing to hear my mother's faint heartbeat on the other side.

With a light click of the door knob turning, I entered the room, straining my neck to try and find my mother, who I eventually found sitting on the balcony, an empty wine glass settled on the table in front of her.

"Mom?"

The only response I received was the slight turn of her head in acknowledgment of my presence, at which I sighed and walked out onto the balcony. "Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't-."

"There have been seven aliens found and executed at city hall since you've been gone. And up until Alex texted me, I didn't know if any of them were you. You left your phone here, your ear piece was off. Now is not the time to say, "I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't mean to worry you." Because you did worry me, Ali. You disappeared, the day that Kara-."

Her words cut off abruptly, and I knew enough about my mother to know that she had stopped there before the emotion caused her to lose her calm. It was something she did often. A side effect of growing up in the Luthor household.

"I already lost your mother, Ali. I can't lose you too."

Without saying a word, I walked around the end of the lounger, picking up the familiar red cape that was draped over my mother's lap before settling in beside her. "You're not gonna lose me, Mom. I promise."

Silently, my mother's green eyes landed on me, clouded with unshod tears. Everything unsaid in that moment was passed between the two of us, and as my hand sought out hers under the cape and her arm pulled me into her side, we both knew that my promise would only hold for so long. The alien hunts were becoming more and more frequent, and more were being publicly executed each and every day.

But for now, I would try and keep that promise, as we both sat cuddled under my mother's cape, grieving for the light that was taken from our lives.


	4. R&D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! So here's chapter four. The next chapter, I am going to be shifting between Kara and Lena's POV, which will probably be written in third person. I kind of want to keep any first person to be for Ali, but hey, Kara gets to meet her daughter in the next chapter. Of course, not under the best circumstances, as Ali has a kryptonite bullet in her shoulder. But it's going to be one heck of a ride.
> 
> As I said before, I'm going to keep this story line pre crisis. It would be so complicated to try and rearrange everything to make this earth, Earth Prime. So as far as my story-line goes, this is the first time Kara and Lena will be seeing each other since the incident at the Fortress and Lena's attempt to mind control everyone. What better way to get those two back together than with their daughter being shot. And the identity of the man and the transmattter portal watch and everything will be explained probably in the next chapter or so.
> 
> Let me know what you all think.
> 
> Love, Commander Raccoon.

Chapter Four:

I gently pealed the bandage back from the crook of my elbow, examining the area to make sure that the wound was completely healed thanks to my super charged genes before tossing it into the waste bin on the table next to me.;"

"Alright," my mother pulled off her latex gloves, leaning against one of the tables that held many pieces of metal and remnants of experiments. "You have ten minutes to explain what the hell is going on.""You're not even going to wait for the results?"

"I don't have to. Anyone claiming to be related to a Luthor, let alone claiming to be my child, is either clinically insane or telling the truth."

Despite the tension in the air, I smiled slightly. "Yeah, but you're pretty much spot on. I am a Luthor. The clinically insane part just comes with the genes."

The beeping of an alert on the tablet pulled both of our attention to it, and I chewed on the bottom of my lip as my mother's hand reached out towards it, knowing that once she read the results of everything in that sample, it could either end good or bad. And I was prepared for both. "So it would seem that I am capable of reproducing after all."

I calmly waited, watching as my mother's face became more and more scrunched up with confusion. "I don't...I don't understand this. Half of your DNA is undeniably mine, but the rest is...what is this?"

Scooting off the edge of the table, I gently reached up to fumble with the glasses sitting on my nose. "Uh, about that...I'm-."

"Ms. Luthor? I'm sorry to interrupt. But the cleaning crew is ready to start on RD's level. Should I tell them to come back later or...?"

Jess' voice over the intercom interrupted me, and I pulled my hand away from my face as I awaited my mother's answer. "It's fine, Jess. We're finished. Go ahead and let them down."

After getting conformation about the cleaning crew, I waited until my mother was finished replacing everything back in its rightful spot before following her out of the double doors and down the hall towards the elevator. Halfway down the hall, the dinging of the elevator doors opening caused me to glance up in confusion. Sure enough, a man dressed in a maintenance crew jumper was pushing a mop and bucket out of the elevator and in our direction. But the problem was that it had been less than twenty seconds since Jess announced their arrival, meaning he had left before getting the okay from my mother, there was no way he would be downstairs already.

Slipping the glasses off my face, I scanned the upper levels, seeing the work crew just now getting onto the elevator. So who the hell was this dude that was passing us and giving us a creepy smile? As I thought this, a quiet clicking sound forced my feet to halt, sound of a bullet being chambered into a gun. And right as I turned to look behind me, the shot rang out, a silver bullet slicing through the air and in our direction.

Vaguely I remember my mother's voice calling out to me to look out, but I had already stepped directly into the bullet's trajectory, reaching out to grab the small piece of metal before it could pass me. And after letting the crushed piece of metal drop to the floor with a clang, I quickly rushed up to my mother, pausing only slightly to see her shocked expression before I flew her down the remainder section of the hallway, setting her on her feet gently before turning my attention back towards the opposite end of the hall.

Credits to this dude, as his face gave nothing away, but the slight shake in his hand and the increasing of his heart rate told me that my presence in all of this was definitely not a part of his plan. With a rush of wind, I was now standing directly in front of the man, bending the end of his gun upwards in a way that I knew it wouldn't be able to fire again before ducking under the swing of his fist, successfully allowing me to land my own punches to his face and stomach respectively.

As the man fell down to the floor with a groan, I reached over to the wall, tapping the emergency button to alert security upstairs that something was going on. Unfortunately, the momentary distraction gave the man an opportunity to reload his gun, and I was vaguely aware of the light green glow that now surrounded the bullet casing. Apparently my presence here wasn't as surprising as I thought.

With a bang, the bullet shot out of the chamber and in my direction, lodging itself in my upper right shoulder before I could even react to the knowledge that whoever this was was aware of who I was...what I was. And that he had somehow gotten a hold of kryptonite. Ignoring the searing pain in my right shoulder, I attempted to try and reach out and grab in the general direction of the man who had shot me, but my reflexes had been severely damaged thanks to the bullet in my shoulder. Any more movement than needed would only send the kryptonite pulsing through my blood stream faster.

I could only watch helplessly as the man tapped something on his wrist, opening the eerily familiar transmitter portal before sending one final wave in my direction. "I'll be back for you, little super. And you might want to get that shoulder looked at. It looks pretty gnarly."

Gritting my teeth against the pain, I finally let my shaking knees buckle under me, letting myself drop down to the tiled floor. I could feel the blood seeping through the gap in my fingers, and as the world around me began to become slightly blurry, I could hear someone calling my name. But it was muffled, almost like being underwater. And all I could think of was a memory. Of when my mother had taken me to the DEO as a child, and my grandmother's AI had replaced the metal room's walls with a holograph of what Krypton had looked like.

I had thought it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, seeing the red tint to everything. Looking up at what used to be Rao, something that I knew my mother had held dear. And as the edges of my vision finally turned to black, I could almost hear my mother's soft voice in my ear repeating a prayer in our native language, the words flowing around my mind in a calming sense of ease.

"Though we go forth alone, our soul unites us under Rao's gladsome rays. We're never lost, never afraid, for we shrink not under the Sun of Righteousness. Rao binds us to those we love. He gives us strength when we have none. And in the darkest places, he guides us. For Rao sees all, feels all. His love eternal. Rao protect us so that we might protect others. And we shall rise, a fire in His heart, burning and free."


	5. Building Up Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have it. The moments that absolutely killed me to write. Because I hate having to make it where Lena is still upset with Kara and doesn't trust her. They both deserve so much more than what the show's giving them.
> 
> So I am going to fix that in this story. This is what should happen. Lena needs time, we'll give her time, but eventually she knows she'll have to forgive Kara because...let's face it...she's in love with her. For the time being, I am going to have to write them like this, but I will eventually fix it. I promise.
> 
> Kara now knows who Ali is, and I'm going to go into so much detail about what happens in the future and everything in the next chapter. And I'm also going to include a few heart-touching moments between our favorite couple and their daughter. If you all follow the show and everything, I feel like we could all use that after Kara and William's date.
> 
> Continue to let me know what you all think. Also, I need to come up with a middle name for Ali. And I was wanting to keep the Luthor tradition alive of having her middle name start with an 'L'. So if you all have any ideas, feel free to leave some names in a review. Just don't suggest any that have already been popularly used, I don't want to step on the toes of anyone who also had the fantastic idea of writing Kara and Lena as parents with a daughter.
> 
> ~Commander Raccoon

Ch:5   
KARA

The ringing of her cell phone startled the Kryptonian out of slumber, forcing Kara to glance at the clock with a frown before answering her sister's call, wondering what could possibly be going on a little after midnight. Her super hearing hadn't picked up any sirens or screaming, but obviously whatever it was, Alex had deemed it important enough to wake her.

"Alex? What's going on?"

On the other side of the line, Kara could hear the sounds of medical equipment clanging together and the tense voices of other DEO agents. "Kar. I'm sorry to wake you, but something happened. I need you to get to the DEO as soon as- someone get me some suction over here! I can't see the wound!"

That sentence had the blonde sitting straight up in bed. "Alex? Is someone hurt?"

Instead of receiving an answer, Kara just listened to her sister shouting out more instructions before the line suddenly went dead. In a rush, the blonde was racing around the room to get changed into her suit. Without skipping a beat, Kara was out of her window in a flash, speeding down through National City at top speed, worry filling her entire chest.

Who could have possibly been hurt? Or hurt enough that it warranted her sister asking her to come in the middle of the night while sounding extremely stressed out about whatever was happening.

Landing on her feet with a light thud, the superhero was already marching through the DEO, rounding the hallways towards the medical bay when she noticed J'onn standing by one of the doors, one hand reached out and touching the shoulder of the last person Kara had ever expected to see here at the DEO again.

But sure enough, standing less than ten feet from her was Lena, and after the initial shock of seeing her (especially after everything that had happened) Kara finally noticed the look on the CEO's face. There had been few times Kara could remember seeing the usually well composed woman looking frazzled and worried, but something had obviously happened that was causing the woman distress.

"Lena?"

The CEO's head turned in Kara's direction, a brief flash of hurt that the superhero had seen on her face at the Fortress when finally finding out the truth was quickly replaced with the same look of worry. And as much as it pained the hero to know that the woman was still upset with her, Kara quickly crossed the short distance between the two of them, noticing the red tint to the CEO's hands. "Lena, are you hurt?"

With a light shake of the woman's head, Kara reached out in an attempt to bridge the divide between her and the CEO, flinching slightly when the woman automatically took a step backwards. "Lena. What's going on? Why do you have so much blood on you?"

"I'm fine. I just...I didn't...I didn't know where else to bring her."

Confusion replaced the worry fluttering around the superhero's chest, and she instantly glanced over towards the medical bay when J'onn stepped away, probably realizing that whatever was going on would require some type of privacy for the two women.

Amongst the chaos of the operating room, Kara could make out her sister and several other members of the DEO's medical team working vigorously on the limp form laying across the table. Through the glass walls, Kara could hear her sister yelling out orders, could hear the faint heartbeat of the girl they were trying to save, but Kara barely paid attention to any of that.

For some odd reason, the hero was frozen in place. The only part of the girl that was visible was her head, the rest of her body covered with surgical drapes, but the features on said head held her entire attention. It was bluntly obvious that whoever this girl was, she was related to Lena in some way. The girl's hair color matched the CEO's perfectly, and the contour of her face was almost identical to Lena's. But there was something the blonde couldn't quite figure out. Something off about the girl that made it clear that the other half of her genes didn't come from the blonde's former best friend. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

After a few more minutes of staring at the girl, Kara glanced up to see her sister dropping something into a lead pan, the blonde's eyes widening when she recognized the familiar green glow coming from the crushed bullet.

Kryptonite.

Once the object had been safely disposed of, the blonde watched as her sister turned to look in her direction, the look on her sister's face held nothing but pity. Obviously she knew something Kara didn't, and the blonde was beginning to panic just slightly.

Why had Alex called her down here for this? Was it because of the kryptonite? Who was the girl and why had Lena brought her here?

When her sister finally stepped out from the medical bay, the CEO beat the blonde to the punch, stepping forward with her arms crossed over her chest in an almost defensive way. "Is she going to be okay?"

Kara watched her sister nod and didn't miss the way the CEO visibly relaxed with that knowledge. "Okay, what am I missing here? Why did that girl have a kryptonite bullet in her?"

"I actually think that's something Lena should probably tell you, sis. So I am going to go get changed and I'll let you two talk. There's a break room right down the hall, if you'd rather have some privacy. I'll find you both in a bit."

Watching her sister's retreating form for a few seconds, the hero's eyes automatically ventured back over to the girl's form. The remaining members of the medical team were just finishing up, tossing several blood stained gauze into a waste bin. The sight of the blood forced the hero to look away, only to see the CEO staring into the room with an unreadable look on her face.

After a few moments, the CEO broke the silence, her voice slightly shaky. "I'd never seen Kryptonian DNA before. That's why I couldn't figure out the rest of the gene sequencing when I looked at the sample. And then everything happened so fast. The gun firing and she...she crushed the bullet. It reminded me so much of you that the only thing I could do was just stand there, completely and utterly shocked."

Kara silently listened to the woman, not wanting to interrupt her, figuring this was the best she could do for her former best friend. As much as she wanted to comfort the woman, to reach out and touch her, she refrained from doing so.

"If I hadn't handled it so poorly, I could have done something. I could have stopped him from firing again. I could have tried to stop the bullet from hitting her. Or stopped him from leaving. I don't even know how he knew, but I..."

As the CEO trailed off, Kara finally noticed the few silent tears making their way down the woman's cheeks. She may not know what had happened, or what was going on, but she didn't dare push the CEO any farther, simply choosing to remain silent.

"She's your daughter, Kara. Our daughter."

LENA

The steady sound of the heart monitor beeping was oddly calming.

But the CEO had always found constant, barely there background noises calming. When she was young, before her birth mother had passed away, she had found the quiet humming of an old Irish ballad from her mother calming. Growing up the Luthors, her calming noise had been hiding out in Lionel's home office, listening to the sound of papers being shuffled repeatedly.

As an adult, the CEO had found solace in the same sounds, which is why she preferred to have paperwork filed by hand instead of electronically. As much as a pain that it was, doing paperwork was soothing after a long day or dealing with unruly board members who thought she was running the company into the ground.

And while the steady beeping of the heart monitor was indeed calming, it was also increasingly causing more and more tension inside the woman's body.

In less than twenty-four hours, she had gone from making sure she had cut off ties with everyone she thought she could trust to being completely tied to them all by this. In less than twenty-four hours, the CEO of a multi-billion-dollar company went from being alone to coming to the understanding that she had a family in the distant future.

And that thought alone terrified her.

Not many things did. After all the attempts on her life by fellow competitors, aliens and even her own family members, Lena like to think of herself as basically bulletproof in the best way possible. Not in the way in which her former best friend was, but because she has successfully constructed and protected the walls around her heart. Too many times had they been broken down, too many times she had been hurt. She thought the betrayal of her friends would be the last time, the event that would allow her to harden her heart completely, but it seems she was mistaken.

Because here she was attempting to reign in control of the emotions threatening to break out of her carefully constructed fort of a heart. Fear. Guilt. Sadness. Heartbreaking sadness. Confusion. And oddly enough, happiness. Happiness that she hadn't been wrong all those times she thought her and her best friend were simply more than just friends. On some level, that satisfied Lena. She hadn't blindly jumped into her friendship with Kara, hoping and praying that her feelings would be returned. But then again, she had. And it had caused her a great deal of pain.

Sitting here, in the DEO, her eyes darting over her daughter's unconscious form- her and Kara's daughter's unconscious form, Lena was coming to the conclusion that she might not be as bulletproof as she thought.

"She still out?"

The sudden voice in the otherwise silent room caused the CEO to jump, her attention pulling from her daughter's form and towards the owner of said voice. The superhero was casually standing in the doorway of the room, looking a little worse for ware in the CEO's opinion. Since revealing the identity and the events that lead her here to the DEO, Kara had taken off almost immediately afterwards, without a word to anyone. It had been at least a few hours or so since then, and Lena couldn't help but wonder where the blonde had escaped to.

"Yes. But Alex seems to think she'll wake soon."

The blonde superhero nodded, awkwardly stepping further into the room and taking a seat in the empty chair on the opposite side of the bed the CEO was on. "Good. That's...that's good."

Raising an eyebrow, Lena watched as the alien fidgeted in her seat, cautiously glancing over their daughter's form a few times before eyeing the room around them. It was obvious that the woman was feeling a little over-whelmed with the information that had been presented to her, and was struggling to figure out a way to cope with it.

"Where did you go?"

Blue eyes automatically locked onto Lena's, and the CEO had to reign in the slight thundering of her heart at the sight of those baby blues looking ten times bluer than the sky. "What?"

"Earlier. After you found about her. You just left. Where did you go?"

Lena had been prepared for most answers. Like the blonde flying around National City to clear her head, punching something, even back to her own apartment to try and think things over. But she wasn't prepared for what the blonde had actually said. "I, uh, actually went to speak with my mother."

Confused, the CEO frowned slightly, surely she had misunderstood the Kryptonian. Or she simply meant that she had went to speak with her adopted mother? Because as far as she knew, Kara's mother was dead, like the rest of Krypton.

As if the superhero could hear the thoughts running through her head, the blonde let out a sigh. "It'a an AI. When my parents put me into the pod before Krypton exploded, she programmed the AI to take her image with the knowledge of Krypton so it could live on. Sometimes...when I feel a little overwhelmed, I go speak to her. I'll ask her to recreate the night sky on Krypton and just...lay there looking at everything. It helps clear my head."

"It must have been beautiful."

Despite the sadness that had taken over the blonde's face while talking about everything she had lost, the CEO watched as a small smile appeared on the hero's face. "It was. I'm sorry I just disappeared. I just needed a moment."

"You're allowed to need a moment, Kara. Don't apologize for feeling overwhelmed."

"There are a lot of things I need to apologize for."

Feeling the familiar ache that had taken up residence in her chest following the unveiling of her best friend as Supergirl, Lena cleared her throat, breaking eye contact with the blonde and forcing herself to bottle everything up again. "Now is not the time to talk about such things."

"But Lena, I need to-."

"Please. Just don't. Not right now, Kara."

At that, the CEO watched the hero visibly deflate a little, standing from her chair. "I'm going to go check in with Alex. Let me know when she wakes up?"

Not trusting her voice, because the sight of the hero looking so completely defeated was killing her on the inside, Lena nodded. She wanted nothing more than to gather the blonde into her arms and tell her that all was forgiven. That they would be okay. But she couldn't. Not yet. She was still broken, nursing her own wounds. Any type of reconciliation would only end with more people getting more hurt than they already were.

A few minutes passed since the Kryptonian disappeared out of the medical wing with a swoosh of her cape when Lena noticed the slight spike in the heartbeat on the monitor. After quickly tapping the call button that Alex had instructed her to use should something happen, the CEO let out a sigh of relief when the girl's eyes fluttered open.

Now that she had time to think about it, she should have noticed it from the beginning. There was no denying that the girl in front of her was her daughter. Looking at her was almost like staring at an old picture from her childhood, save for the girl's blue eyes that were now looking at her in confusion. They were so much like Kara's it was unnerving.

"Are you okay?"

Ali nodded, reaching a hand up to barely touch the spot where she had been shot. "I'm good. It was just a gun shot wound. No big deal."

The CEO tried to calm herself down, but the overwhelming sense of fear that she'd felt the moment she watched her daughter being shot, to using as much force has necessary to try and stop the blood from seeping from her daughter's wound, and every moment since had managed to break through her emotionless facade. "No big deal? You were on the floor of my R&D department bleeding! I had to bring you here to the DEO because I was so afraid you weren't going to make it. Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

The girl flinched slightly, gently pushing herself into a sitting position. "Yes ma'am."

A knock on the doorframe interrupted the brief moment of motherly concern the CEO felt, and Lena was thankful for Alex choosing that moment to appear. Another moment longer and the CEO felt as though she was fixing to drop off the edge. But the agent's presence in the room was welcomed, and not only on her part, as Lena watched her daughter's face light up slightly.

"Aunt Alex!"

The agent was apparently having a much easier time accepting everything, as she smiled briefly herself before stepping into the room. "That's going to take some getting used to. How are you feeling?"

"Good. I'm pretty much completely healed. Just still feeling the aftershocks of the Kryptonite."

The redhead nodded, snatching the tablet off the counter before scrolling through it. "There are still trace amounts in your system. It will take about twenty-four hours for the effects to wear off. At least, we're basing that off what we already know about Kryptonian DNA. Does your human DNA affect anything?"

"Not really. The kryptonite just affects my powers and everything. But it won't take near as long for it to flush out of my system as it does Mom's. Give it a few hours and I'll be perfectly fine."

Before Alex could respond, Lena noticed her daughter's attention had shifted from her aunt back towards the door. And it didn't take Lena's genius mind to recognize the shift in the room's atmosphere as she watched her former best friend and daughter lock eyes for the first time.

"Jeju. I can explain."


	6. Family Meeting

Ch:6

KARA

Nothing could have quite prepared the Kryptonian for that moment.

After spending so many years in the cold void of the phantom zone, arriving on Earth and learning everything all over again, the history and languages of this world, being the only one with memories of Krypton...Kara had come to terms with the idea that all of Krypton and its legacies would die with her.

Sure, Kal was a Kryptonian. He wore the House of El symbol just like she did, shared the same powers, the same heritage. But he had never experienced Krypton or its customs. He never had the chance to feel Rao's light shine down on him, or could understand much Kryptonese. He was raised on Earth, and was more human than alien, despite his super charged genes.

So hearing the Kryptonian word for mother fall so easily and fluently from her future daughter, Krypton's next generation, it had completely knocked the breath out of Kara.

Because Krypton wasn't dead. It was living on. Within her and her daughter.

"Kara. Are you alright?"

Blinking to clear her eyes of the unshed tears, the alien cleared her throat, realizing that everyone in the room was looking at her with concerned expressions. "No. I mean yes. I'm fine. I just...I wasn't expecting to be called that."

Her daughter's expression changed quickly, her eyes widening slightly. "Right. Sorry. Force of habit. I wasn't thinking. I can call you Kara if that's easier?"

"No! No it's not...you can call me Jeju. It just took me by surprise. I've never heard anyone else speak Kryptonese in so long..."

The hero trailed off, her mind automatically wandering back to the exact time and instance she had heard her native language spoken to her. It was as her mother and father were loading her into her pod, promising that they would always be with her.

"As much as I hate to interrupt this moment, and I really do, but I think everyone in this room, who is from this current timeline, would like to know why exactly you're here?"

Shaking herself of past memories and nightmares, the hero nodded, glancing between her sister and her daughter. "Right. Not that I'm not excited that you're here, I am! I mean I never even thought I'd have children and here you are. Sitting right in front of me. And you're perfect and I...am rambling. Sorry."

Feeling the blush rising on her cheeks, the Kryptonian cleared her throat, not missing the smiles that appeared on everyone's faces. Even Lena's.

"I suppose you all are wondering exactly what I am here, and I'd be more than happy to fill you all in on everything, but can we do it somewhere other than the med bay? And with everyone present, so I don't have to repeat myself over and over again?"

ALI

After listening for the sound of the door latch closing, I cleared my throat, leaning back in my seat to try and get as comfortable as I could with the healing wound on my shoulder. Even with superheating, it hurt like hell and thankfully I'd only have to deal with it for another few hours before it would finally subside and heal completely.

Taking a glance around the room, I tried to take in this moment as best as I could. Seeing so many faces here together, for the first time in so long was somewhat of a shock to the system. However, there was no denying that everyone in this room was family to me, and this undisturbed time in their lives was something I wanted to engrave into my mind forever. I wanted to remember this moment.

"So…I guess I should start back to basically the beginning of everything. I'm from the year 2049. National City isn't the same as it used to be. Mostly because, well, Jeju and Uncle Clark are dead."

I was expecting the immodest rise of voices speaking over each other. And knowing that this piece of information was going to be the hardest to digest, I decided to stay quiet and let it sink in as a thousand and one questions were thrown in my directions and concerns were aired as well.

"Okay, guys!"

The voices stopped almost immediately, allowing for me to pull myself up in my chair so that I was leaning my one uninjured arm on the table. "I will explain it all, okay? But you all need to know that the reason why I am here is to keep that from happening this time."

"There's a woman, who used to work for CADMUS and under Lex while he was still operating Luthor Corp. She was his chief research officer in his biological warfare against Superman. In this time, she now works in L-Corp's R&D department, but under a different name that Lex gave her after he went…crazy."

Almost all the eyes in the room automatically went towards my mother, the accusing looks not being lost on my end. Of course many would believe that she had something to do with this, especially right now and after everything that had just happened. But the tension that filled to room had me on edge. I could already hear the accusations starting to bubble out of people's mouths, but before I could say anything, Kara had slammed her hand down on the table top, just hard enough to cause it to crack slightly. "No. I know what you're all thinking, but Lena had nothing to do with this. She couldn't have."

My aunt scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared up at my mother. "And you're just expecting us to believe that everything that happened didn't? Kara, she used kryptonite on you! She can't be trusted!"

There had been plenty of times that I'd seen my mother angry enough to warrant a fear reaction from myself. The first time had been when I was younger, before I could understand the concept of powers and my mother's job a hero. I'd been taken, from someone stupid enough to issue a ransom for my return. And when my mother had found me, I remember her eyes lighting up in anger. It was the first time I'd ever been scared of her. Until she'd taken me into her arms after dealing with my kidnappers, and then all fear had disappeared. Now, though, I knew my aunt was testing my mother's patience. I could see it in the way she was holding herself, the way her shoulders were tensed. It caused in involuntary shiver to run through me. My aunt may be dumb enough to poke the sleeping bear, but I wasn't.

"Enough, Alex! I am not having this conversation with you. Not here. Not now. Not ever!"

Reaching over, I placed my hand over my mother's, which was fisted against the cracked table top. This was getting out of hand too quick. "Aunt Alex, Jeju is right. Mom had nothing to do with this."

Once everyone had finally backed off to both mine and Kara's liking, I let out a sigh, trying to carefully decide what information I should give to them as I eyed my mother sitting across the table from me. Despite the woman being able to carefully place up any type of façade, I could always see through them. I knew very little about what happened during this particular pice of time. It wasn't something neither of my mothers were very comfortable talking about, but I knew enough to know that despite the cold, hard look on my mother's face, it hurt her that everyone could so easily place the blame on her shoulders. Again.

"Her name is Maria Brice. She helped Lex with trying to find a way to subdue Clark's Kryptonian DNA, to turn him human long enough for Lex to kill him. But it didn't work, obviously. Instead, Lex managed to find a way to combine human and Kryptonian DNA."

"His agenda then changed to create the perfect superhuman, one he could control and use to take down Superman. But he went crazy before he could finish, and I shut down that project when I took over the company. That file is locked, no one should be able to get into it."

Nodding at my mother's words, I took a deep breath, not knowing how well the group was going to react to the next bit of information. "Brice has all of Lex's original research in computer terminal outside of L-Corp's research lab. She's going to bring that research in, and she's going to finish it without consent."

"Finish it? You mean she succeeds in making a superhuman hybrid thing?"

Flinching slightly at the wordage, I nodded. "Yes."

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as a flash of realization settled on my mother's face, and the usually stoic CEO slump down in her chair. "You were created."

"Yes."

After a few moments of silence, where I'm sure everyone was attempting to process this new bit of information, I placed my bag up on the table. "To make a long story short, Brice gets fired, loses everything, goes crazy and makes the device that ends up killing Jeju and Clark. It's something Lex was already working on, and it's camped out in one of his old labs somewhere. I have the maps of all of Lex's places, I just don't know which one it is. I also have whatever information I could grab on Brice and the device. We need to find it and destroy it."

"Okay, so let's get to it."

"There's only one problem. Brice knows that I'm here, that's why those guys had Kryptonite bullets. And it's only a matter of time before she shows up herself. And if she comes, she's bring tech from the future. And the device itself."


	7. Conversations On Rooftops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Chapter 7 as promised! Really loving this story and how much love it’s getting both here and on FF.net! 
> 
> Some mother/daughter fluff for you all. And there will probably be more in the next chapter before we hit the storyline pretty hard and fast. Just gonna jump in with this one. 
> 
> Let me know what you all think! 
> 
> -Commander

Ch:7

“Alright, you all have your orders. I want any messages from Ms. Luthor to come straight through to me. Understood?”

  
Everyone in the room dispersed following Alex’s quick debriefing the morning after Ali finished filling everyone in. Surprisingly enough, everyone seemed to be okay with the information she’d given out. And there had been a lot of curveballs thrown by the young Kryptonian, and she couldn’t quite figure out if everyone was truly okay with what they’d learned or if they were just putting on a brave face. It wouldn’t surprise her anyway, that’s how her family handled most things.

  
Ali could remember her first time meeting everyone following her discovery at L-Corp. The day before her mothers had explained the situation to their friends and family, and everyone seemed to be excited to meet the young Kryptonian, despite her origins and sudden existence within the group. Of course over the years Ali had learned that each family member had promptly freaked out when she wasn’t around until they all grew accustomed to her presence. Ali had only been three at the time, but it was one of the few things she remembered about the start of her new life. It had been fairly awkward then and she didn’t expect any difference now.

  
“Hey, you okay?”

  
Shaking herself from her thoughts, Ali turned to see her mother striding over from her spot by the main computers, her cape lifting lightly around her mother as she stepped and creating a moment that Ali hoped to never forget should she fail at fixing the future. Her mother looked young and full of life, exactly how she remembered her. It was refreshing and warming to be around the hero once more. “Yeah, I was just thinking about everything. Do you think they’re going to be able to find something in L-Corp’s files to get us access to Brice’s personal files?”

  
The blonde nodded, coming to stop a few feet in front of the younger Kryptonian. “I have hope that we will. Although I don’t think Lena’s too keen on waiting around instead of getting the files herself.”

  
Ali chuckled slightly at the recent memory of her mother’s annoyed face at being told she couldn’t simply hack into L-Corp’s employee files and find whatever encrypted folder held the answers to everything they needed to know. Thankfully she had understood that they needed to go about this the right way, a simple diagnostic run down on all the servers to find anything out of place. Apparently there hadn’t been once since the woman had taken over as CEO. Lena had said she never felt the need to do one. She wanted to trust her employees and keep that trust, unlike her brother who had implemented the diagnostics in order to see who was feeding information from inside the company. Lena had wanted differently for her employees, expected differently. But apparently some things her brother did had their justifications, after all the CEO was only doing this to try and find the files on whatever device would be the cause of so much destruction in the future.

  
“No doubt she’s sitting in her office pouting until she finds something. How long did she say it would take again?”

  
The hero sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. “About a day or so. And until she finds something, we have to make ourselves busy. By the way, where did you sleep last night?”

  
The younger Kryptonian nodded her head in the general direction of the DEO’s bunker. “Here. I figured crashing at someone’s place was a little much after the bombs I’ve dropped on everyone recently. Plus I was up pretty late getting Alex everything I had on Brice. I didn’t want to bother anybody.”

  
Feeling a hand on her shoulder, the younger Kryptonian looked up to see her mother frowning slightly at her, a serious look on her face. “You’re not bothering anyone, kid. You’re family. And you’re staying at my place now. I don’t have an extra bed, but my couch is pretty comfy. It’s better than staying here at the DEO.”

  
Nodding, Ali looked away from her mother’s eyes, not being able to stop the feeling of relief from washing through her system. Everything she had said was true. She didn’t want to be a burden to her family members, but she was glad to be out of the DEO. She’d spent her fair share of time here, and of course it wasn’t the same, but being back in such a stale, lab-like environment reminded the girl too much of her life before she met her mothers. Of her seemingly endless time being a lab rat underneath Brice’s cruel and always watching eye. A couch sounded much better than reliving all those memories.

  
Letting out a light puff of breath, Ali smiled back up at her mother. “Sounds like a deal. What’s the plan for the rest of the day then?”

  
“Nothing, really. My article isn’t due for another week, so I don’t have to make an appearance at CatCo today. Why?”

  
The young Kryptonian smiled slightly, gesturing over her shoulder towards the open balcony. “Wanna race?”

  
Kara knew the repercussions of the public seeing her flying around with another Kryptonian. But the thought of spending time with her daughter, the legacy of her people was much too tempting. So with an equal smirk that matched the one her daughter was wearing, the hero nodded. “Sure. But only if your shoulder is good to go. And we have to stay high enough so no one notices you.”  
The younger girl nodded excitedly, rolling her shoulder to make a point at showing her full dexterity. “Completely healed. First one to the top of L-Corp is a rotten egg!”

  
With a rush of air, Ali was up and out of the DEO, soaring high above the bustling city below her. She faintly heard her mother’s light laughter before the blonde superhero was flying alongside of her.

  
It was such a freeing moment for Ali. Being able to fly, once again, alongside her mother. She hadn’t used her powers much lately, both at her other mother’s request and because using them always seemed to leave Ali in a funk. Flying, racing through the city, had been something her mother had done with her once she’d gotten control of her powers. It was a way that they’d bonded, out of the prying eyes of the public and where they didn’t have to pretend that they were human. Only her mother understood what that felt like.

  
In the past few years following the superhero’s death it was just easier to act human. It didn’t hurt as much. And the public didn’t need another hero, so she’d hung up her own suit hidden in a secret compartment alongside her mother’s own spares. She hadn’t seen it in almost a year.

  
Soon enough, the two Kryptonians landed with a light thud on the roof of L-Corp, both laughing as they playfully argued over who had been faster. Below them, the sounds of the city could be easily heard. Honking horns of cars stuck in traffic. The chatter of people going on about their lives. The laughter of children playing.

  
“Can I ask you something?”

  
Ali nodded, taking a seat on the edge of the roof next to her mother, watching the people walk back and fourth through the L-Corp lobby. “Knock yourself out.”

  
Kara hesitated, not wanting to push too heavy with the topic. She wasn’t exactly sure what the protocol was when it came to revealing too much about the future. She didn’t want to risk changing anything. Or at least more than it had by the girl’s presence in this timeline. She also didn’t want to pressure the girl to answer the questions that had been swirling through the hero’s head since the girl’s explanation yesterday. “How…how old are you…when you come to us?”

  
Ali let out a sigh, knowing that sooner or later she would have to answer these questions. She certainly didn’t expect to just show up, give a vague story about why she was there and that be the end of it. She owed them as many answers as she could provide, after all.

  
“I was about three and a half when Mom found me. Almost four, maybe? I’m not entirely sure. Young enough to be able to forget some things, but old enough to remember most of it.”

  
“So you remember then? Before us?”

  
Nodding, the young girl tore her eyes away from the city below her and instead turned her attention towards the endless expanse of the sky. “Most of it, yes. And to answer your next question, no. It wasn’t…ideal living. But I’m not going into any more details than that. I can’t risk changing the future too much.”

  
“I’m sorry.”

  
Frowning, Ali glanced over at her mother, confused by the look of sadness and concern written all over the hero’s face. “Why are you apologizing? It wasn’t your fault I was there. And it definitely wasn’t you who…I never blamed you guys for any of that. You don’t have to feel guilty about it. Now or in the future.”

  
Knowing that her daughter’s words wouldn’t take away the feeling of guilt bubbling inside her chest, Kara chose to just not respond.  
Diving into her daughter’s past hadn’t been her intentions when the girl had suggested the two of them spending time together. She was ecstatic to get to know the young girl sitting next to her. Having a family was one of the few things Kara thought she’d get to experience on this world, between her duties as Supergirl and the lack of a love life. It seemed almost impossible to her until now.

  
“Alright, enough of the heavy stuff. What do you do for fun?”

  
Ali smiled, thankful that her mother had moved on to a lighter topic before settling into a light conversation while the sounds of the city continued below them.


End file.
